danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Ghosty's Online World: The Trippy Three in Splatoon
Disclaimer: I know, it's been delayed and I forgot to post a GOW last week. I'll make it up to y'all. I have IRL stuff to deal with, taking up my free time. Bear with it, and thanks again. ---- Ghosty, Add, and Desert wait for the painter to come over. Ghosty: Who'd you hire? Desert: Haw, Cheng, Salem, Raven... Desert keeps going on, and Add falls asleep as he talks. Then, the bell rings, and Ghosty lets them it. Ghosty: Okay, thanks for coming. Time to repaint the basement. Everyone goes downstairs. Haw is just rolling a wall in green, and Ghosty starts painting him of bashing Sondz with a sledgehammer. Salem paints him on a throne, but then Add throws paint over it and runs, Salem chasing her. Desert and Raven paint woods and birds, and they both high five after that. Cheng: I know what it could use. She paints her and butterflies Desert: ;-; My mastahpiece Haw: Add, we're low on paint. Can you go to the storage and get some? Add: Sure. Add heads off and looks around. She looks around...guns, swords, destroyed bananas, tossed out Wiki Mafia ideas...there's the paint Add: Why not blue paint? Gonna put Ghosty up there. The can shakes Add: Uh...what was that? Add takes a pistol, and gets ready to open it. Suddenly, a squid comes out Add: AHHHHHKILLITKILLITKILLITKILLIT! Add fires, and missed completely Squid: Potato aim much? Add: Just because I'm a potato doesn't mean I suck at shooting. Squid: Well, I’ve had enough. The squid swims away in the paint, and Ghosty and Desert witness it as they walk in. Ghosty: I’m getting me some calamari. The three chase after it into a sewer. CUE SOME TRASH TITLE HERE! ---- The three see a town full of what seems to be a few teens with hair that seems like tentacles. Ghosty: It’s a f**king snack off. Add: Would you eat me? Desert: T_T Both of you, please. They look around the place, and eventually they see a news channel come up, with two girls, one purple, other green. The title shows "Squid Sisters" Callie: Hold on to your tentacles… Marie: It’s Inkopolis news time. Callie: This annual splat-athon will be held. Marie: Make sure to bring your A-game. Callie: Until next time. Callie and Marie: STAY FRESH! The news ends Desert: Well, we know what this place is cal-- Ghosty rushes off to somewhere he doesn’t know. Ghosty: I’M TAKING A WIN, BABY! LET’S DO THIS! Add: Where are you going? Ghosty: Uh…I don’t know. Desert: What’s that? The three see some blue short haired guy go on a training ground. Ghosty: We can talk to him. Add suddenly cuts him off and makes a crazed smile. Add: hI HoW aRe Ya? Guy: WHAT THE INK? Ghosty: Look, do you know anything about this splat thon thing? Guy: Well, it’s to see which team can win and get a trophy. Maybe a kiss from Callie and Marie as a bonus. Name’s Skipper. Ghosty: Well, anything else we need to know? Skipper: You need four people to participate. Squad on squad fight to see who can cover the most turf...but I don’t have a team. Desert: Then you can join us. Skipper: You all aren’t kid squids, and I think that potato looking person has a few proble-- Add: lEtS dO iT! Ghosty: Oh, cut it out, Add. Skipper, we may not have some power to transform into a sea creature, but I’m pretty sure my skills and my friend’s skills helped us? Desert: What skills do I exactly have other than martial arts? Ghosty: Uh… Add: Does acting messed up count? ---- Skipper: Let’s see what you guys got. Give it a go. A robot team with ink guns get ready to move up, and Skipper shoots ink and swims in it? Desert: Hahaha...What am I supposed to do with a roller? Ghosty: Just fire. I got my charger which is a sniper Ghosty runs to a high spot, and does a 360 and misses. Ghosty: Crap. Ghosty gets shot and splatted. Add: My turn Add starts pushing, and sees someone Add: POW! She fires and misses Add: ...sheeeeeeeeeeeeeee-- Add gets splatted Desert: It’s my turn He goes in on top of a platform, and jumps...OH! OOOOOOOOOH! MOM GET THE CAMERA! DESERT...fell in water and swimmed back to spawn. Skipper: Uh...yeah, you all need some work. Train up, and we have a big day tomorrow. Skipper leaves. Add: Who wants a bite? Ghosty and Desert: I do! ---- Somehow, the team makes it to the finals, despite no freaking training at all. Callie: Welcome to the finals, everyone. Marie: Let’s take a look at who we have. Callie: We have the Dream Team in pink. Ghosty: I LOVE THIS COLOR! Desert, Add, and Skipper: GAYYYYYY! Ghosty: Shut the f**k up >:( Marie: And we have Team Cheesecake The other team cheers, and Add starts throwing dirt at them Add: BOO YOU SUCK! Skipper: ... Desert: ... Ghosty: Good enough Callie: Without further ado... Marie: BEGIN! Skipper pushes in the front, and Desert goes for a flank. Add and Ghosty head to a side to flank as well. Add: Cover me. I’ll push. Ghosty: Okay. Add moves forward, and encounters someone. She fires and misses completely. Girl: Haha, trash aim. Ghosty suddenly pops up behind her Omae wa mō shindeiru nani Ghosty gets out his sniper and hits her in some water. Ghosty: That was easy. Skipper takes cover, and fires at a enemy, but he dodges. Skipper: Come and get some. He runs past him, and jumps to a wall, and flips off of it, going over the enemy, and splats him. Desert: Nice one. Desert gets behind a wall and sees someone taking over a spot. He leaps out, and fires a shot. Enemy: :O Desert misses Desert: Well crap She takes out a machine gun, and then Desert flies over the crowd and Callie and Marie, landing at spawn again. Marie: Ten outta ten! 1 minute left Ghosty: DOUBLE TIME, EVERYONE! He takes out his katana and hides in a corner. He sees Skipper suffering fire from all four of the enemy. Ghosty: Let’s score an ace. He charges it for a jump slash, and gets it. He rolls from the ink fire and penetrates another with his sword, and meatshields his way past for some time until the form goes away. Ghosty frontflips and pulls out his sniper. He lands a shot, and then the last enemy misses. Cue some Good, Bad, Ugly scene McCree (in the background): It’s high noon ... ... Desert: 360!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He hits Ghosty and lands Desert: Crap! He gets shot. TIMES UP! Callie: And the winner is… Marie: Team Cheesecake. The other squad cheers, and meet up with the two, and get the trophy. They take a victory picture, two of them carrying a pop star. Ghosty: Desert, never do that again? Desert: Shh, I was awesome. Add: Poor Skipper Skipper kicks the dust, and kneels down. Ghosty: Look, Skipper. There’s always next year, I think. We did good. We got some good highlights, too. Skipper: You’re right. I shouldn’t be down. We did make it to the finals. Thanks for that. Add: No problem. ---- Ghosty, Add, and Desert stand next to the sewer. Ghosty: Could’ve left this whole time? Add: Hey, we got some platoon lessons. Well, goodbye. The three make it back, and look around the basement. Ghosty: Did time even pass? Haw backhands Add Haw: Don’t spill the paint next time. Desert: Nope, none at all. THE END Previous GOW: Addception Category:Blog posts